The present invention generally relates to acquiring and/or communicating data associated with a location. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices, systems, and methods for acquiring location-related data and/or communicating data based on the detection of a device situated at a particular location. In varying embodiments, data may be acquired in a relatively passive way, such as via a stationary sensor that senses features of its surroundings, or in a more active way, such as via a sensor located on a device that may move about a location.
Data relating to a particular location may be useful for a variety of applications in which it is beneficial to characterize the dimensions, layout, or contents of a given space. To obtain a useful data set, however, the amount of data collected must be sufficiently large and must be reliable.